Un amour d'enfance
by backura
Summary: Dans les rues de Tokyo, Ryuga, si froid, croise pas hasard un ancien ami d'enfance. Les choses changeraient elles pour si peu?


-Ryuga ?!

J'avoue rester figé face à ça… Je me promène dans la rue… Promène… ? Nan, j'vais faire des courses, et je rencontre ce mec ici. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire là lui ? Je croyais qu'il avait quitté le Japon depuis belle lurette ! Mais il faut croire que non. Est-ce seulement lui… ?

-Da…mian ?

Alors que je prononce ces mots un sourire radieux lui colle aux lèvres. C'est étrange, il n'a pas changé. Pas du tout même. La même tête, les mêmes cheveux, avec une coloration jaune certes mais la même coupe. Toujours l'allure frêle, avec sa peau si clair et ses yeux aux reflets violet. Non en faite, si je suis si choqué c'est à cause de cette fille. Elle lui tient la main, donc… ?

-Je te présente Kaya Tategami. C'est ma copine.

-Enchanté, me fit celle-ci avec toute la politesse du monde.

-Ryuga Atsuka. Enchanté de même, dis-je, bien moins poliment qu'elle.

Apriori, j'ai dû la gêner, mais je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour la copine d'un ami d'enfance.

- Donnes moi ton numéro de portable, que je puisse te contacter ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Huit ans. Sauf que j'en ai pas. Et je suis un peu pressé…

Je mens, forcement. On est pas en retard pour aller acheter des patates. Oui, c'est la vrai raison de mon déplacement… J'ai promis à Ryuto que je lui mettrais une patate dans la figure. On a pas le droit de se frapper, alors je vais prendre le premier sens de ma phrase !

-En gros tu veux pas me parler c'est ça ?

-Ai-je seulement prononcé ces mots ? Tiens !

Je lui tends une carte qu'il saisit. C'est la carte de l'entreprise de mon père, au dos il y a le numéro de mon fixe.

-T'auras qu'à appeler un de ces quatre.

Toujours dans ma nature froide incontrôlable, je fais signe de la main et repart en direction de la superette. Je l'entends dire à sa copine :

-C'est toujours un enfoiré ce mec !

Et oui, mon cher Damian, je ne me suis guère arrangé. Et cela risque d'empirer… Si seulement tu avais été là pour me guider, j'en serais pas là.

Bon ! Mes patates sont achetées ! Je rentre donc chez moi. Un p'tit appart dans Tokyo, banal comme tout. Mon père doit être au travail, et ma mère chez une amie. Mais Ryuto doit être là !

J'avance prudemment vers la porte de notre chambre, ma patate en main. Il est là. Sur le lit avec le pc portable. Il ne m'a pas entendu. Comme un éclair je surgis et lui met mon cher aliment dans la figure. Je lui fais probablement mal, rien à battre ! Il tente de se défendre, mais je sors trois autres patates de mes poches, j'en mets deux dans son sweet puis une dans son pantalon. Mort de rire face à sa faiblesse face à moi, je m'éloigne et le laissant se ressaisir.

-Ryuga ! Connard !

-On parle pas comme ça à son ainé !

Oh ! Mais le voilà qui se lève pour m'attaquer ! Je récupère vite mon portable que j'ai laissé sur le bureau pour filmer la scène puis je m'en vais de l'appartement. En courant. Il ne me poursuit pas, trop peu endurant. Alors je m'arrête, essoufflé, sur un banc au bord de la route. Je regarde en face de moi, et m'aperçois que derrière se trouve l'immeuble où habite Kyoya. Dans un élan de rigolade je me lève et vais sonner à la porte. C'est lui qui me répond à l'interphone.

-Ouai ?

-Kyoya ! Ramène toi j'ai une vidéo trop forte à te montrer.

J'entends murmurer en fond. Je pense qu'il y a Nile avec lui. Dans ces cas là, pas la peine d'espérer qu'il vienne.

-J'arrive.

Tien ? Me serais-je trompé ? Peu importe. En quelques secondes il est déjà là. En même temps il est au rez de chaussé. Il vient seul.

-Salut !

-Regardes ça !

Je lance la vidéo et la lui montre. Il fit d'abord une mine étrange avant de se mettre à rire.

-T'es sérieux ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

-Ba ouai ! J't'ai déjà dis ! Ce portable sert juste de caméra, je film des gags !

-Ouai… Enfin… Une pomme de terre. T'as dû lui faire mal tu sais ?

-Il chiale dans son coin, je sais. Et j'm'en tape. Dans un an j'en suis débarrassé ! À moi la majorité et les escapades ! D'ailleurs, tu devineras jamais la meilleure ! J'ai rencontré un ami d'enfance.

-Dans Tokyo ? Comment t'as fait ce miracle ?

-Aucun miracle, il m'a toujours suivit, et on a des passions en commun que beaucoup de personnes ont. Juste un hasard pourri. Il était avec une fille, sa copine.

Nous en parlons un moment, vite fait enfaite, puis je repars faire mon bout de chemin. Je vais m'arrêter au chantier. Il est désert, et je m'y sens bien. Seul, au calme de la ville, je suis assis sur un talus de terre et attend que la journée passe. Cette histoire avec Damian m'intrigue. Je me rappelle que nous étions très proches avant. On passait nos récrés ensemble, à faire nos jeux dans notre coin.

« Ryuga ! Regarde ma nouvelle toupie ! » « Ryuga, tu viens chez moi ? » « Je peux t'emprunter ça ? » « Tu l'aimes bien ton père, toi ? »

Je me rappelle distinctement de sa voix. Chaque jour on riait, chaque jour on s'amusait. Il y avait Reiji avec nous aussi. Tous les trois on formé un groupe génial ! Puis Reiji est devenu trop bizarre, et Damian à déménagé. Ou plutôt, sa mère à déménagée. Si j'avais su à l'époque ce qu'il se passait réellement chez lui, peut être aurais-je pus agir pour lui ? Mais qui pouvait deviner que ses parents se disputaient si violement tous les soirs ? Et que lui prenait toute cette colère sur lui.

Et puis moi. Que suis-je devenu ? Un pauvre mec parmi tant d'autre. Froid, distant, détestant l'être humain. Je n'ai appris qu'à haïr. Malgré une bonne éducation dans une bonne famille. J'ai fais deux camps de redressements, pour des raisons stupides, des choses où l'on m'impliquait alors qu'il y avait pas lieu d'être. Dans mon coin, je maudis l'être humain. J'adresse des prières à un dieu anonyme pour que tout cela cesse.

Peut être devrais-je trouver une copine ?

Non, ça m'est impossible d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois déjà.

Damian… Avais-tu une telle importance avant ? En tout cas aujourd'hui cette sensation est bien plus vive qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Alors pourquoi suis-je si sec même envers lui ? Oh ! Et puis il a une copine maintenant. Il m'a oublié. C'est sûr.

Lorsque je suis rentré je me suis fais attaqué par Ryuto qui m'a laissé une belle griffure sur le visage. Je le méritais surement, alors je n'ai pas répliqué. Cependant, nos parents étant présents, ils l'égueulèrent comme pas permis ! Et alors qu'on est en plein repas, le téléphone portable de mon père sonne. Il décroche, puisque ça peut être le boulot en urgence. Mais il semble que non.

-Ryuga c'est pour toi.

Je souffle bruyamment, quelque peu énervé, mais prend le portable et m'éloigne de table.

-Mochi mochi ?

« Ryuga ? C'est Damian. J'me suis permis d'appeler. »

-Ha non mais tu tombes très mal. Je suis en plein repas là !

« Je peux te rappeler après ? »

-Non. J'vais me coucher après.

Mais pourquoi je vais chercher toutes ces excuses ?! Je me couche à plus de minuit !

« Pourquoi tu me fuis ? »

-Genre, moi j'te fuis ? J'ai que ça à faire tu…

« T'es vraiment trop con ! »

Il semble qu'il a raccroché. Et que j'ai encore gâché une chance… Pourquoi je m'entête à agir contre mon gré ? Je suis stupide ou quoi ?!

-Ryuga, mon portable.

-oui.

-Enfaite, je t'ai pas dis, ma sœur est rentrée de son pensionnat.

-Ta sœur ? T'as une sœur toi ?

Voilà une discussion changeant de celles de d'habitudes, avec ce cher Kyoya, à la récré. Bien qu'il y est Nile avec nous. Parfois j'oublie qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais ça me revient tout de suite lorsqu'ils s'embrassent.

-Elle était dans une école un peu trop loin, et là elle est revenue. Et elle a un copain. Elle l'a rencontré sur internet il y a trois mois, il habitait dans le même village que nous. D'où le fait qu'elle s'y soit intéressée.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je crois qu'il s'agit de Damian.

Je l'ai bien deviné, nigaud. Bien sûr que c'est Damian qui sort avec la fille que j'ai vus. Elle te ressemble tellement, mais on dirait qu'elle sort d'un couvent, et toi d'un camp de scout.

-J'les ai vus.

-C'est donc lui que tu as rencontré.

Je réponds positivement. Et je me sens à nouveau blasé. Suis-je obligé de parler de ce mec maintenant ? C'est pas possible ça… J'veux pas penser à lui plus que je ne le fais déjà.

C'est mon ami d'enfance, j'ai passé de très bon moments avec lui, je l'ai énormément apprécié, et je suis conscient qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plus que le verbe « apprécier » que je dois employer. Je l'aime. Aussi simple que cela peut l'être. J'aime Damian depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Un amour d'enfance ridicule. C'est juste que, lui et Kyoya sont les deux seules personnes qui me permettent de me rattaché à cette planète. Et Kyoya sort déjà avec Nile. Bien que l'on a déjà essayé de se mettre ensemble, jusqu'à même coucher. Mais je ne suis pas la personne approprié pour lui. Je m'étais donc retiré et Nile est apparut tout rayonnant. Un peu comme un sauveur pour le cœur délaissé du lion.

Enfin bref, le dragon que je suis aujourd'hui, et bien le dernier de son espèce, et se condamne donc à errer dans les nuages.

Alors que je rentre chez moi, Ryuto m'accueille en m'insultant de divers animaux. Il est toujours vexé on dirait, et les parents ne sont pas encore là.

-Lâche moi les basques, ok ?

-Tu te fou de moi ? T'as vus ce que tu m'as fais ?!

-Et toi ? La balafre sur ma joue je la sors d'om tu crois ?

Je m'apprête à lui donner une bonne frappe quand le téléphone sonne. Je reprends mes esprits et saisit le téléphone avec mon eternel « mochi mochi » ennuyeux.

« Ryuga ? »

-Ouaip.

« Je me suis dis qu'on a tous droit à une troisième chance. Tu l'acceptes ? »

-Tu m'racontes quoi là ? T'es drogué ?

« J'suis sérieux ! Tu ne m'as pas oublié, donc tu ne veux pas me parler. Volontairement. T'en fais quoi de notre duo ? »

-On en a fait quoi de Reiji ?

« Reiji a changé. »

-J'AI changé. Et toi aussi on dirait. Comme ça tu te tape la sœurette de mon pote ?

« Quoi ? Tu parle de Kaya ? »

-Ouaip. Son frère est un bon ami. On peut dire que t'as de la chance au hasard toi. Tu joues au poker ?

« Arrêtes de déconner. Je veux te parler. Te voir. Savoir ce qu'il se passe chez toi. »

-J'aurais aimé savoir moi aussi, ce que tu subissais chaque jours. Mais il semblerait que je n'ai jamais été… Laisse tomber. C'est loin tout ça. Oublies moi.

« Non ! Non, par ce que… ! Je peux pas t'oublies, abruti ! Je… C'est grâce à toi si… Si je me suis débrouillé là-bas. J'ai suivis tes conseils à la lettre. Toujours. Sans faillir. Et toi tu me rejettes ? »

- Fermes ta grande gueule.

Quelques peu énervé par ses paroles, je refuse de continuer cette conversation et je raccroche. Mais qu'elle n'est pas m'a surprise lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je m'en vais donc ouvrir, voir qui pourrait bien venir. Et c'est… Damian ? Je suis parano, c'est ça ? J'ouvre, et cette personne me regarde droit dans les yeux. Légèrement plus petite que moi, elle me dévisage.

-Tu veux ma photo ?

-J'peux rentrer ?

-Non. Casses toi. C'est finis tout ça.

-Le chantier. A côté de chez toi. Je parie que tu y vas souvent, seul.

Il a toujours lu en moi. Ce n'est pas nouveau et pas stupéfiant. Que me veut-il ?

-ça fait longtemps. Je suis venu ici dans le but de me rapprocher de toi. Et en réalité, Kaya n'est qu'une excuse. Elle ne m'a pas trouvé par hasard. J'ai cherché des gens du village. Et je l'ai trouvé sur un site de rencontre. Je me suis rapproché d'elle pour avoir une chance de te reparler. Tu sais… Quand on été petits, le jour où… on a…

Sachant la suite, je pose ma main sur sa bouche de sortes qu'il ne puisse plus parler. Je lui dis de se taire et de m'attendre. Je prends ma veste et sors de l'appartement.

Je le conduis donc vers ce chantier, silencieusement. Pour une fois j'arrive à ne pas m'enfuir. Je regarde les choses en face.

Peut importe ce qu'il veut me dire, je suis avec lui.  
Peut importe si il m'en veut, moi je ne lui en veux pas d'être parti.  
Peut importe si il me rejette, je ne lui parlerais sans doute plus jamais.

Peut importe qu'il y est des témoins, j'encule la terre entière.

Ainsi donc, je l'emmène à l'intérieur du bâtiment en construction, qui est en pause, faute de financement. Nous nous asseyons parterre, côte à côte. Le regardait en face me serait insupportable.

-Ryuga…

Pitié ne dis rien…

-Ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça…

Tais-toi.

-m'a toujours travaillé.

Arrête. N'en dis pas plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais revivre. Cet instant, cet instant même où, dans cette chambre, je ne sais plus laquelle, nos deux corps d'enfants s'étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. A moitié dévêtus. Nous nous sommes…

-…embrassé. C'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et même parlé. Je… Je savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque… et … !

-Justement ! Alors ferme la !

Prit d'une violente colère, je tente de me calmer en serrant les genoux contre mon torse, les entourant de mes bras, la tête enfouie.

-Mais maintenant je sais !

-Moi je ne sais plus ! De quel doit tu t'imposes ?! Alors que j'avais oublié tout ça ! Tu… Tu es… infâme… !

-Tu ne me laisses pas parler ! T'es vraiment égoïste comme pas possible !

-Moi ?! Egoïste ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule ?!

Je me retourne violement, le regarde droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, et lui saute dessus, tentant de frapper, mais il retient mon bras cogneur.

-Arrêtes ça ! J'ai aucune raison de me battre ! t'es ridicule !

Sans même que je m'y attende, mes bras faiblissent sous l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. En exerçant une pression sur mon dos il me couche sur lui et me serre d'avantage contre son corps. Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?!

-Ryuga… Tu m'as tellement manqué… tellement…

C'est… Ce que j'ai toujours… voulu entendre de ta bouche. T'entendre dire que tu tiens à moi. Que tu veux rester avec moi. Que tu… m'aimes… ? Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. Pas comme ça. C'est trop hasardeux, trop… trop chanceux ! Des trucs comme ça n'arrivent pas. Pas dans ce monde là !

Il se met à me caresser les cheveux. Il a senti mes sanglots. Je tremble légèrement. Et soudain le temps semble s'arrêter lorsqu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est la deuxième fois. Et cette fois c'est lui qui me devance. Aurions-nous les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre… ? Si c'était le cas… Si ça pouvait être le cas… !

-Ryuga…

Il prononce mon nom plusieurs fois et entre chaque m'embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus fougueusement. Je le sens bouillir contre moi. Je relève la tête, jusque là, elle était cachée contre son torse. Et je le vois, rougit, les yeux quelque peu larmoyant et la respiration rapide. D'un air très gêné, il prononce alors une phrase à laquelle je ne m'attends pas :

-J'ai… envie de toi… Ryuga… depuis des années déjà…

Je ne sais comment réagir. Mon cœur me pince, je suis très touché par ses paroles. C'est… Un peu comme de la magie. Lui. Là. Maintenant. Contre moi, et en plus, me réclamant tout entier. Mais je crois que je ne pose pas plus de questions. Comme guidé par une listes de mouvements préenregistrés, mon corps se décolle doucement et mes mains lui retire sa petite veste avant de venir soulever son sweet à fin de s'y glisser. Je dépose sur son corps de légers baisers. J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois… Et lui se contente de pousser quelques couinement, qui, je le vois, lui échappe involontairement, et il continue à tenir prise sur moi, ses mains dans mon dos.

Une de mes mains vient alors rendre visite à son bas ventre. Une chaleur émane de cet endroit si précis, là où son corps est le plus en ébullition. Elle se glisse furtivement sous ce jogging qu'il porte pour venir taquiner son point sensible, à travers son…boxer ? Déjà humide et très chaud.

Il continue de prononcer mon prénom, inlassablement, il semble prendre son pied, alors qu'il est si mal calé, sur ce sol dur de béton poussiéreux. Je sens également en moi une monter de chaleur à laquelle, presque immédiatement, Damian trouve le moyen de l'embrasée.

Chacun s'occupant de l'autre, je ne pense pas une seconde à ce qu'il peut penser, où à ce que peut penser le monde. Ce qui m'importe est son désir et le mien. Et pour le moment il semble qu'ils soient arrivés à leur comble.

-Ryuga…

Son regard suppliant me montre tout de suite ce qu'il attend encore de moi.

Ayant déjà fait cela, je fais des gestes comme instinctifs, et doucement c'est d'abord un doigt qui entre, mais très vite je me rends compte qu'il en faut bien trois pour le détendre au maximum. Aurait-il déjà fait cela avant ? Peu importe. C'est moi maintenant. C'est moi maintenant qui entre en lui d'un coup un peu brutal, je l'accorde, mais qui ne manque pas de le faire gémir et gesticuler sensuellement. Je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant.

A l'unisson, nos corps suivent un même rythme et, déjà pleinement satisfait, en peu de temps nous nous laissons nous vider de nous même, de toute cette chaleur accumulée.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées mais je refuse de le lâcher, restant ainsi, tous deux à moitié dévêtu, dans une position plus que perverse. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Jamais. Plus jamais.

-Tu n'as plus le droit de me laisser !

Au bord des larmes, cette phrase est sortie toute seule. Je me sens un peu honteux de dire pareil chose. Mais il me répondit, le plus normal du monde :

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, même si ma vie en dépendait.


End file.
